How To Paint A House Part Two
by Hannah Clearwater
Summary: How to paint a house is by Maggie's Gutter, i'm going to try and continue the story.


**So I've read and re-read How To Paint A House by Maggie's Gutter a million times and I just hate how it finishes where it does, so I was going to take it on further.**

 **I can't post a link, but it's in my favourite stories if you want to look.**

 **How To Paint A House Again.**

 **Bella POV**

We rode home quietly, smiling over at each other every so often. It wasn't until we rounded the corner and could see the house that I became nervous. As soon as I was close enough to abandon my bike, I did so. Trying to get to the door before Edward noticed something was wrong.

"Bella?" Edward called, jogging up behind me, "Talk to me." He whispered pulling my hand, and automatically I felt like a stupid vulnerable fifteen year old again. He stood in front of me, but I couldn't look up at me. I twisted my feet in the wet leaves watching as I tore them to pieces.

I saw his hand rise and then felt his finger under my chin lifting my head to make me look at him, "What's wrong lover?" He winked at me, making my lips pull into a small smile.

"Nothing." I whispered, wrapping my arms round his neck.

"Bella." He scolded playfully.

"What if she doesn't like me?" I asked stupidly, dropping my head again.

"She's going to love you, just like I do. As my dad said, she wants to meet the girl who put a smile on my face after all I've been through." I smiled at him, like properly smiled at him. "There you are." He chuckled, pushing some hair off my face.

"Do you want to go now? Oh wait should I change first?" I rambled.

"We can go now, if you're okay with that. There's no need to change either you look beautiful."

"Okay," I said, putting on my big girl panties and finding all the confidence I had. "Let's go before I change my mind."

"Two seconds then, I need your keys." He kissed my lips softly. "Wait here."

* * *

This was it, I was sitting in the truck as Edward took me to met his parents, Yes I had met Dr. Cullen but he still terrified me. I was holding Edwards hand in my lap, which was the only thing that kept me from falling apart as we slowly pulled into the rich part of town my mouth dropped at the houses.

"You chose to live in my house rather than be in one of these. They're gorgeous." I whispered, more to myself.

"Bella," He sighed. "Don't make this change a thing between us, yes I have rich parents. But I'm still me, and I want you." He whispered.

"I want you too," I squeezed his hand in reassurance. We turned onto a long driveway and Edwards house came into view quickly. "Wow." I looked at him.

"Like it?" He smirked, putting the truck into park.

"Edward, it's amazing."

"It's over the top, really. I'd rather be in a house like yours, being a normal family and trying to fit in." He looked down.

"I'll swap with you." I teased moving closer to him.

"No you wont." He turned and looked at me, "Because wherever you live I'm living too." He smiled at me, cupping my cheek with his hand.

 _Squee!_

I leaned into his hand. "You really mean that?" I asked.

"Of course I do Bella." He leaned closer but not close enough for me to kiss him.

 _Holy swear word.._

"Come on," He squeezed my hand. "The curtains are twitching." He kissed me softly and got out the truck and came round to get me.

I climbed out the truck into his waiting arms and he squeezed me tightly, "Don't be nervous." We walked towards the front door our fingers intertwined with each others but I couldn't look up.

"Chin up." He whispered in my ear, before knocking on the door. "Where's my confident girlfriend?" He chuckled, and my eyes bugged as I looked up just as the door opened.

"Edward, you can use your key." A beautiful woman laughed at him.

He laughed with her too, "I left it at Bella's, sorry." He shrugged.

"Come in, the both of you." She said warmly.

"Mum," Edward said walking us into a big room with big leather sofas and a massive television that took up most the wall. But the back wall is what I was really drawn too, it was just glass, which looked out over the pine trees and the lakes that made Forks the beautiful place it is. "This is Bella, Bella this is my mum, Esme."

I was pulled out of my thoughts and turned my eyes to Esme, "Hello Mrs. Cullen, you have a beautiful house." I complimented.

"Call me Esme honey," She laughed. "And thank you." She smiled at me warmly. Edward wrapped his arm round my waist pulling me close. "Sit down. I want to talk to you."

Edward pulled me to one of the sofas and I sat as close as I could too him, "Whats up?" Edward asked.

"What happened to your face?" She asked and I gulped. "Your father did say you'd been in the hospital because Emmett punched you, but there's more to it, I know you Edward. Your not the kind of boy that just goes around getting punched."

I felt Edward stiffen and I knew Esme visibly saw him do it too. "Yes, Emmett punched me." He sighed, "And as I've told dad. He punched me, I deserved it."

"Edward, you and Emmett are good friends, he wouldn't punch you for no good reason."

"Just tell her," I whispered. I felt like Esme was trustworthy, and more willing to listen and accept it that Dr. Cullen was. Esme smiled at me softly.

"Was it because of Bella?" She asked, looking at Edward.

"No," He moaned.

"Yes, well kinda." I heard myself say. Edward turned and looked at me rolling my eyes.

Esme laughed at our interaction. "I like her." Edward's head popped up and smiled at his mum.

"So do I." He whispered, looking at his mother and smiling like an idiot.

"Oh no mister, Don't try and change the subject. Tell me." It was my turn to laugh at the both of them. "I won't judge you or anything. If you think that I will."

"No mum. I don't think that at all." He said honestly. "I just don't want to upset you or Bella," I squeezed his hand. I was upset with it first but now I didn't care, I was a sixteen year old girl who was madly in love with Edward Cullen. And who had sex with him just a few hours ago.

"Oh Edward, I can take it." She whispered, angrily.

"I fooled around with Rosalie." He said quietly looking down at the floor. "I didn't mean too, okay well that's a lie. I did mean it, but I was just trying to get over Bella and forget about her."

"Did it work?" Esme asked standing and turning to look out the back window.

"No of course it didn't, I was in love with her. I couldn't just get over her like that. But I thought it would help, stupid I know."

"Okay," She said quietly. "Are you here to get the rest of your stuff?" She asked turning to him, changing the subject completely.

"Yeah, I've brought muscles here to help me," He bumped shoulders with me, making me smile.

"What?" He asked, looking adorably confused looking at Esme's stance. He let go of me and stood up before walking over to her and pulling her into a hug, towering over her by at least a foot.

"I just never thought I'd lose you." She mumbled into his chest.

"You're not losing me mum, I'm staying in Forks until I graduate and then I'm spending the summer with Bella and then I'm going to college, You're not losing me at all. I just want to stay so I can finish school and you and dad can go back to Chicago. And be happy."

I felt awkward just sitting there watching him be honest and open with her. "You don't have to stay here and be miserable for me. Chicago is where you belong." He squeezed her again tightly and let her go.

"I know, I know. You're right." She said stepping back and rubbing the tears away.

"I'll visit mum, before I go to college."

"You better," She teased.

"Mum we're going to pack," Edward said taking my hand. "I'll come back and see you before I leave town." Esme nodded.

Edward pulled me into the hallway and up a flight of stairs, not saying a word to me. We got to the top of the stairs and he pulled me to the right until we came to a stop outside a door. He pulled me close to his side before opening the door and letting it swing open.

The smell of Edwards warm musky smell hit me almost immediately and I felt at ease. The walls were painted a creamy white colour all expect two, one of which was a dark blue, which the headboard leaned against. The bed looked cold and abandoned from where he had taken the bedding over to Charlies. and the other was just plain glass which same as below us looked out at the forests and lakes of Washington.

Edward kissed the top of my head, "Like it?" He whispered.

"It's very.. Edward." I laughed looking around the room, finally noticing the cluttered sides and shelves and the laundry scattered on the floor.

"Yeah," He chuckled. "I'm not the tidiest person to live with."

"Edward, you've seen my room." I turned to face him. "I'm not either." I smiled up at his gorgeous face.

He wrapped his arms around my hips his hands resting on the small of my back and squeezed me gently. "I love you Bella." He whispered, like I needed reassuring. I smiled at him and rested my chin on his chest so that I could look up at him.

"I know," I whispered, hugging him back. "I love you too." He smiled down at me and kissed me, like really kissed me, with all that he had.

He pulled back slowly and smiled at me, "Come on," He pulled me in the bedroom. "You can pack my boxers." He teased.

"Ooh, are we at that part of our relationship already?" I laughed.

"Of course we are," He laughed with me, "Bad news though, most my boxers are at Charlies already. I think I have most of it covered, just sit down and look gorgeous?" He pointed to the bed and winked at me.

I blushed and walked towards the bed taking a seat on the edge and admiring him. He was stretching to reach the top shelf of he's wardrobe and pulled another gym back off the shelf filled with baseball stuff I'm guessing. I noticed his black hoodie he'd taken me to the mill in was hanging on the end of his bed. I picked it up and held it to my chest closing my eyes as I inhaled the smell. I opened my eyes to see Edward smiling at me from across the room.

"What are you doing?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"It smells of you," I whispered, looking down at the floor and surely blushing bright red.

I heard him walk towards me and soon I could see his feet, he crouched down in front of me and searched out my eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I just think it's the thought of me going back to Jacksonville and you staying here." I whispered.

He looked at me, like really looked at me. He's eyes softened a little and he smiled at me. "We're going to work Bella," He cupped my face with his hands. "I will phone you every day, we can even try skype if you want? I'll visit you for spring break. This is going to work Bella."

"Oh, I'm holding you to that now." I let go of his jumper and reached out for him, he pulled me into him falling backwards and landing on the floor. Me being on top of him, and he just laughed.


End file.
